1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices where a sheet unit test is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to effectively produce a large number of organic light emitting display devices, a production method of “sheet unit” has been developed in which panels of a plurality of organic light emitting display devices are formed on one mother substrate and then scribed into separate panels.
Tests for the separate panels of the organic light emitting display devices may be performed on each panel by a panel unit test apparatus. However, in this case, since the panels must be separately tested, the efficiency of the test deteriorates.
One way to address this deterioration is to perform the test in unit of sheet before the panels are separated from the mother substrate, and the test performed in unit of sheet may be referred to as a “sheet unit test.” To accomplish this, a plurality of sheet unit lines for supplying power and/or signals for performing the sheet unit test to the plurality of panels are designed on the mother substrate. The sheet unit test may improve the efficiency of the test. However, if the plurality of sheet unit lines, or dedicated test lines for the sheet unit test are damaged, an organic light emitting display device may display an abnormal image even after the organic light emitting display device is separated from the mother substrate.